Reality Check
by Inuyasha4eva
Summary: Marvin proves that his life is by far more horribly tragic than any teen angst filled teenage girl's ever could be. One-Shot. A little something for my amusement.


Of All things to Hate

A very deranged and slightly bothered girl sat on the side of the road. She was currently particularly irritable and not in the mood to deal with anyone. She sniffled silently to herself. She was not having the most pleasant of weeks.

She sighed as she placed her face in-between her knees. A moment later she groaned and brushed a hand through her blonde hair. She was decked out all in black and her wavy blonde hair stuck out in all directions. Lifting her head up, luminous green eyes peeked out from her wavy locks.

"My life totally sucks!!" she whined aloud as she melodramatically flopped back onto the grass. She squinted as the afternoon rays of sun assaulted her eyes. A huff was heard from behind her. She raised a brow.

"You think you've got problems?" said a fairly depressing perfectly synthesized voice, "You humans are all alike,"

The girl sat up startled and turned around to see who or what had just talked to her. Her eyes grew wide in disbelief. A robotic type figure stood there. His body looked as if it was meant to fit perfectly together, yet it appeared to be off somehow. The humanoid-ish robot's head swiveled slightly.

"What are you?" asked the girl in total bewilderment as she continued to study the figure. The robot just sighed. Wait, sighed? Robots can't sigh, at least the girl thought so. Then again she'd never actually seen a real robot up close. However, she was fairly certain that they did not sigh.

_A sigh was more often a living organism's action. It is most often practiced by the human species. A sigh is merely an exhalation of breath. The exhalation can be as long or dramatic as the person doing it wishes it to be. It is normally a release of breath to show relief or to show sorrow. Robots do not commonly sigh, without reason I suppose…_

"Me? I'm a prototype android with GPP, or Genuine People Personalities. I have a much larger mind and higher intelligence than you could ever wish to have. I am relatively depressed, and my name is Marvin," the robot replied in a somber tone.

"Alright…Well, what did you mean by all humans are alike?" the girl questioned still unsure of herself. This Marvin or whatever was starting to make her sour mood even worse. She couldn't exactly put her finger on what it was about him that made it worse, but she was certain it wasn't good.

"I'm merely stating that you have no right to complain about how tragic or depressing your life might be. That's what all you humans do. Can't even see how good you have it. Ha! Life, don't talk to me about life," Marvin mumbled in his same somber tone. The girl's eyes narrowed as she ground her teeth together.

"What are you talking about!? My whole week has been absolutely horrible, one terrible thing after another. Do you even know what I've been through?" the girl snarled as she stood to tower over Marvin. The paranoid android only sighed.

"No, I have no idea what you've gone through. Not that I particularly care," Marvin said in a dismal tone. The girl huffed and skittered around Marvin. She clicked her tongue and stomped her foot in a childish manner.

"Well, I'll tell you what happened to me. First, oh first, I broke my latest pair of glasses. I had to get a new pair, fourth pair in the past two years. Then my car broke down in the middle of town. It took two days and a total of 1,500 later for it to be fixed. And then just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, my computer crashed! All my precious files! Then I was so distraught about my computer, I got in a car crash, which means more money! Gah!" the girl screamed as she stomped around.

Marvin had just watched the girl walk around and rant. Her little speech hadn't impressed him in the least. That was a tragic and unlucky life? That was nothing at all. Marvin felt it was his turn to put in a comment or two. He waited till the girl calmed down slightly.

"Is that all? Your problems like your brain are microscopic to mine. Let me tell you about my week…" Marvin started in a disheartening tone. The girl looked at him angrily at first, but then she sat back down on the grass and started listening to him.

Time rushed by as Marvin continued to talk to the human girl. Her face had swept through a million different emotions. Marvin's words filtered through her head and pretty much screamed 'Teen angst, eat your heart out'. In the beginning, she was intrigued.

However, as Marvin continued speaking in his pathetic sounding tone the girl's anger disspitated and she grew eerily quiet. Her shoulders slumped and the slight sparkle in her eye dimmed. As Marvin finished, the girl blinked her eyes open and closed.

Then she picked herself up, and brushed off the dirt off her jeans. Solemnly walking to Marvin, she stopped in front of him and patted his shoulder. She brushed a hand through her hair and turned to the east to look at the setting sun. She turned back to Marvin and sighed.

"I'm sorry for ever complaining. You're right; I've got nothing on you. I hope you manage to survive another week. I'm regretting to say, I'm just relieved that I'm not living your life," the girl said.

"Isn't everyone? I wish I didn't have to live my life either," Marvin said sadly. The girl nodded her head and then started to walk off. A few moments later she disappeared from view. Marvin was left alone once again.

"Well, that's life I suppose. However, pitiful it is…"

A little one-shot written in honor of my terrible mood. All the problems I wrote about were true. Yet, after a while I thought about Marvin. He's one of my favorite characters. He's always had it worse than I've had it. So this is dedicated to him and me. XD I hope you enjoyed it. I always feel better when I write. Review if you want.


End file.
